Xavier's Girls
by The-Rogue-One
Summary: AU. Based on Gilmore Girls. Logan and Marie have been friends for 10 years... what happens when Logan realizes he wants more. I rated it T cuz I dont know yet it might change.
1. You MOVED

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING….. I really don't even own the story line I just took what I saw and made it X-men. The story technically belongs to whoever writes Gilmore Girls I just changed it to be my own.

Summery: AU: Marie and Logan are friends. Marie has a daughter Kitty( I know that its kinda corny and weird but it works). Logan owns a diner and is kinda a grumpy diner guy, he went on a cruise like 8 months before and came back married to Jean, who was his girlfriend before. They were getting divorced then decided to try and make it work. Xavier is Marie's father, that's why her last name is Xavier and she got pregnant with Kitty when she was sixteen. Marie and her mother Lorelei don't get along well even though they love each other dearly. Marie doesn't like the life that her parents live because it is all based on money, but they are paying for Kitty's collage. John is Logan's nephew and Kitty's ex-boyfriend, she was with Bobby before she was with John and she's single but kinda back with Bobby. Sarah is Logan's sister and John's mom. Scott is the Mayor of the town and he and Logan never agree on anything because he is over the top in everything he does, like Laws and things. Kurt is kind of a lost soul and really doesn't know how to live he looks up to Logan and tries to follow his lead in some things, he is dating Chelsey. Jubilee is Kitty's best friend and her mother is really overbearing, so she is the most up to date with fashion, music and anything else you can think of just to spit her mother. Ororo is Marie's best friend and they are opening an inn together, while working at one that is closing. Ororo is married to Remy and recently had a baby.

"_Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep" _

_Marie rolled over and shut off the alarm. SEVEN O'clock! Why in the world would a person wake up that early? She rolled over again and tried to get back to sleep. _

"_RIIIIIINNNNNNG" _

"_Good morning West Chester" _

"_BUZZZZZZZZZ" _

"_Cock Coo Cock Coo" _

_What the HELL! Marie shot up in bed and looked around, THIRTY ALARM CLOCKS! "You are soooo funny!" She got out of bed. Five Minutes later Marie came walking down the stairs, "Okay when I said make sure I get up by seven I meant make sure I have the option of waking up at seven, incase I wanted to get up which I didn't." She walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out her coffee._

_Logan turned away from the stove, "No survivors?"_

"_The bunny made it with a mild decapitation." She walked over to the coffee maker and smelled the coffee she'd pulled out of the refrigerator, "This is decaf, you switched my coffee again!"_

"_What?" He followed her across the kitchen. Watching her look into the cupboards, "I'm a very busy man, I don't have time to sneak around switching your coffee. I have a diner to run, I have shipments to order. I have things to flip and fry." He watched as she pulled the coffee out from under the sink._

"_HAHA, under the sink clever but not clever enough!" She jumped up and down and spun in a circle, smelling the coffee. _

"_I give up! Go one day with out coffee." _

"_That's not giving up!"_

"_I'll put a toy in your cereal."_

"_Dirty!"_

"_Fine, you win. Here," he handed her a plate of food, "you're up, you're fed. I'm leaving." He walked over to the table next to the closet and picked up his wallet and keys._

"_Oh, hey we need Q-tips."_

"_Okay, anything besides Q-tips?"_

"_Cotton balls, world peace, Connie Chung's original face back."_

"_I'll be home early," he leaned over and kissed her, "Goodbye crazy lady." He rubbed her stomach, "Goodbye, Dave and Hannah."_

"_Shawn and Michelle," She said_

"_What" he asked her confused._

"_I changed my mind. Don't tell Kitty," she wrapped her arms around his neck._

"_Decaf" _

"_Never"_

"_They'll both have two heads!" _

"_More to love," she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him goodbye. He walked out the door leaving Marie standing in the kitchen rubbing her stomach._

Marie shot up in bed. What the hell was that? She reached for the phone on the table next to her bed. She grabbed the phone and dialed the number.

"Hello?"

"Kitty, I need you analyze my dream."

"Mom, couldn't you have just come downstairs?"

"No, it's freezing down there. I broke the window last night trying to lock it." She pulled the blankets tighter around herself.

"Okay the doctor is in, tell me the dream and I'll tell you what it meant."

"Okay I'm asleep and the alarm clock went off, so naturally I turn it off and try to go back to sleep. THEN another alarm goes off, and I sit up and there's like thirty alarm clocks going off. I go down stairs and there standing in the kitchen is LOGAN."

"Was he naked?"

"No, he was making breakfast."

"Naked?"

"Okay you need to stop watching T.V."

"I'm sorry continue,"

"So I go to get the coffee and he's changed it to decaf and I know it."

"Hello the nose."

"Exactly, so I find it and then he's getting ready to leave and he KISSES ME and TALKS TO MY STOMACH!"

"Why would he do that?"

"Because I'm PREGNANT! WITH TWINS!" there's silence on the on the other end of the line, "say something."

"You're going to be SOOO fat!"

"Just analyze my dream please."

"Okay, you're secretly in love with Logan and want to get married and have his twins"

"Umm no, I reject that one give me another."

"I don't know, Mom. It could be that you are upset about him and Jean getting married on the cruise and you are felling left out because you always thought that if he got married you would be there. The reason that you were pregnant is because you know that I have always looked at him like a dad and you figured that he could always be there if you needed something like that."

"That's probably it. I know that I have no right to feel that way but its weird. They weren't even like that, they spent a lot of time together and were boyfriend and girlfriend but when I told him that it was a big commitment he freaked out. I can't believe that he got married. It's like now I can't call him when I have something that needs to be fixed or when I get scared. When he told me I was okay but that was cause they were getting divorced but now their going to 'try and make it work' its weird."

"Mom, I know its weird but you have to get over it. I think that you need to just take some time for you. You've been under a lot of stress lately with the inn, Logan being married and me, having just moved to collage. Its been hard for you the last four weeks and you know if it really is this Logan thing then you need to talk to him. I'm sure he will be able to make you feel better."

"Yeah your right. Okay, go back to sleep. I'll see you in the morning."

Marie hung up the phone and went back to sleep. It was another three hours before she woke up. She looked at the clock it was six-thirty. God it was early but she knew she wouldn't go back to sleep. She sat up and reached for the phone and dialed. Two minutes later she heard her voice on the answering machine.

"Hello, you've reached Logan's, I'm not Logan. Logan is a man but he wouldn't change the answer on his answering machine so I did it for him. If you are listing to this it means that Logan isn't here so leave a message and he'll get back to you. Thanks" Marie hung up the without leaving a message. She got up and pulled on some pants. Wrapping a blanket around her shoulders she headed down stairs. She got to the bottom step and saw that someone was sleeping on the couch.

"Kitty, why are you sleeping on the couch its freezing in here your room is wormer." She went over to the thermostat and raised the temperature, "Okay if your not gonna get up, I'm just gonna have to sit on you." She walked over to the couch and sat on the body lying there. She heard a door open and saw Kitty come out of her room, "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"If your there, then who's this?"

"I don't know"

"We have a stranger in our house."

"Hugh Jackman?"

"Or a murderer."

"Yeah a murderer who needed a nap before he came up to kill us." Marie pulled back the blanket that was covering the persons face, reviling Logan. "Why is he sleeping on our couch?"

"Maybe he let John sleep in his apartment so he came in and slept on our couch." Marie said walking into the kitchen.

"Yeah, maybe?"

"Are you still upset about him coming back? Logan said that he was planning on leaving as soon as his car's fixed and he said that he told him to leave you alone. He's gonna be gone soon."

Kitty nodded, "I know, it's just so hard. I think I loved him, Mom."

"Kitty, you can't control what others do. You were there and you gave him what you could. It was his decision to walk away. All you can do now is move on."

"I have moved on but now that he's back it's weird. It feels like there is a lot of stuff that we should have said to each other but never did because he left."

"Well tomorrow he'll be gone and you wont have to think about it and you don't have to stay this weekend if you don't want to. You can go back to Berkeley if you don't want to be around him." Marie reached over and held her daughter's hand.

"No I want to stay. I've never missed a festival and I refuse to start now." Kitty smiled at her mom, "Mom, how did Logan get in last night? Everything was locked and I don't think he could have got in though the broken window without serious damage."

"I told him where the spare key is." Marie looked away from her daughter.

"And why would you tell Logan, when you could have told Ororo or me?"

"I wanted to know that if I was ever in trouble, someone big and strong could come and save me. I couldn't tell Remy cause he would tell Ro and if I told you it wouldn't help cause your at Berkeley, so I told Logan." Kitty was about to say something when Logan came into the kitchen.

"Did someone just sit on me?" Logan asked walking over to the coffee maker expecting to find coffee.

"No, why would you think that?" Marie went over to the refrigerator and got out a carton of orange juice.

"Marie, I heard you saying that you were gonna have to sit on someone. I felt you sit on me." He took the cup of orange juice that Marie held out to him, "Why did you sit on me and why the hell is there no coffee made? You're a freakin' java junkie."

"I thought you were Kitty and there's no coffee because you're here."

"You didn't make coffee because I'm here?"

"Exactly, you make the best coffee in town and since you're here you can make it."

"Yeah, Logan you can make the coffee. Hey, why are you here anyway?" Kitty asked while she went to the cabinet and grabbed a pop tart.

"I let John sleep in the apartment and I wasn't going to drive to queens to stay in the other apartment. So I grabbed the spare key and came in. Did you know that your window is broken?"

"Um yes we knew that the window is broken. What other apartment? When did you get an apartment in Queens?"

"About three weeks ago. Jean and I got an apartment, I stay here when I have early deliveries at the diner."

"You MOVED." Marie stood from the table and walked over to the counter where Logan was starting the coffee, "When did you move?"

"Three weeks ago." Logan said still making the coffee.

"Were you going to tell me?"

"Yeah, I was gonna tell you."

"When?" Marie followed Logan into the living room, leaving Kitty sitting at the kitchen table.

"When it came up."

"When it came up?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, so if I hadn't asked for the next twenty or thirty year's and I sent you a nice fruit basket at the old apartment you wouldn't have ever gotten it." She picked up a blanket and started folding it.

"Its not that big a deal. We don't tell each other everything."

"Well, of course we don't I mean I fell off the bed last night and I didn't tell you about it, oh wait, I just did." She took the blanket Logan was folding and folded it.

"Hey, you know now. Nothings changed." Logan took the next blanket off the couch and folded it. Then sat it on the pile, and then sat on top of it.

"Yeah, nothings change except YOU DON'T LIVE HERE!" She shoved Logan off the pile and picked it up, carrying them to the closet.

"So what." He followed her to the closet and opened the door for her.

"So, I don't even have your phone number." She put the blankets in the closet and turned around heading up the stairs.

"I'll give you my phone number." Logan followed her up the stairs into her bedroom watching her pull out her clothes.

"I don't even know what you live in." Marie walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

"I told you an apartment." Logan told her trough the door, leaning against the frame facing the door.

"Really, cause the way I see it Jean could have moved in with you and it would have been the exact same, except you wouldn't have to live in a different county." Marie changed her clothes and pulled her hair into a ponytail.

"It's fine Marie, you'll came over and see it eventually." Logan turned out of the doorway so she could get out.

"Really, cause me coming over implies that we're friends!" Marie grabbed a pair of socks and headed down the stairs with Logan closely fallowing.

"We are friends." He watched as she pulled on her shoes.

"No, we're not. We're not friends. Being friends means we tell each other at least the most basic things like where you live and when you moved away." She grabbed her jacket and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I can't say." She opened the door and walked out, leaving him standing in her doorway with Kitty looking over his shoulder.

"MARIE!" He turned around and almost ran into Kitty, "God I swear she always thinks that everything is her business." He walked over to the coat rack and grabbed his jacket and pulled on his boots, "I can't even move in with my wife without her freaking out. Kitty I'll be back later to fix the window. Tell your mother to shovel the walk way." With that he walked out the door grumbling about not being able to get out the door with out having snow up to your ass.

Kitty shut the door and went back into the kitchen, "Ahh it's good to be home."


	2. Don't owe you ANYTHING

"So now that he lives in queens what does that mean?" Ororo asked while sitting in Marie's living room. They were looking for wood paneling for the floors in the inn they were getting ready to open.

"According to Logan it means nothing at all." Marie said in a huff.

"But what about the dinner?" Ororo asked looking at the next panel.

"Well he said that the dinners fine, everything's fine."

"And he's going to continue working here, even though he lives there?"

"Apparently, I swear that guy should work for the CIA he gives away nothing."

"Oh how about this one?" Ororo held up a panel.

"No. three weeks, THREE WEEKS and he looked at me like I was completely insane for being upset. I mean I thought we were friends. Just because I go in there for coffee everyday doesn't mean we're friends."

"You are friends."

"Yeah, but not friend friends, we're just coffee friends. I buy the coffee and he's just my friend."

"WAAAAAAA WAAAAA" Davie, Ororo's new born baby started to cry. Ororo got up and picked him up from the stroller.

"Is he hungry?" Marie asked watching Ororo rock him.

"No, it's freezing in here, Marie. When are you gunna get that window fixed?"

Marie got up and walked over to Ororo, "I was gunna ask Logan to do it but then we got in the fight, and John left this morning so he's probably sanitizing the whole apartment. I know he knows its broken because he slept here the night it broke and Kitty said that he said he would do it." Marie looked out the window and noticed that someone was out front. She walked over to the window to look, "Ro, come look at this." Ororo came over and looked out the window over Marie's shoulder.

"He's good." Logan was outside shoveling the walkway.

"Yeah, I'll be right back." Marie grabbed her coat and pulled it on as she walked out the door, "Hey, you and me should get in fights more often, I need the window fixed."

"You think everything is your business!" Logan yelled at her, "Everything is about you, well here's a clue something's are not about you!"

"Why are you yelling at me?" Marie asked.

"If I want to move in with Jean it concerns her and it concerns me and that is it!"

"Yeah, I know."

"It does not concern you, it is none of your business. I don't have to tell you ANYTHING!! And you don't have the right to make me feel guilty because I didn't tell you anything."

"I wasn't tryi.." Logan ignored her and kept ranting.

"I have been tying my own shoes since I was four. I have repaired my own car since I was fourteen, and I have been making my own decisions since I could crawl!!"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Marie asked staring at him wide- eyed.

"I OWE YOU NOTHING!!" he yelled at her.

"Fine" she screamed back.

"Nothing!"

"FINE."

"And shovel your walk! It is a safety hazarded and you can't just walk past it and ignore the fact that the snow is up to your ASS!!" He started toward his truck, still carrying the shovel.

"You've got my shovel!!!" Marie yelled watching him throw it into the back of his truck.

"I loaned it to you three years ago," he got into the truck and pulled out of the driveway.

Marie turned around and stormed back into the house, "I swear, Ro, he makes me so mad sometimes."

"Marie, you do realize that he has a point. He's married and now he's living with his wife. It doesn't mean it's the end of the world, he would have told you but he doesn't owe it to you the moment it happens." Ro put Davie in his stroller and put her arm around Marie, "I have to go, it's freezing in here and it's not good for Davie. Call me later and think about what I said."

* * *

Logan parked behind the dinner and hit the steering wheel. _WHAT IS HER PROBLEM? I don't have to tell her everything! She not my wife, she's not my mother, SHE'S NOT EVEN MY SISTER. I don't have to tell her when I move. I don't even have to do things for her. GOD, I've spent the last ten years at her beck and call and now she freaks out cuz I didn't tell her something. She didn't tell me about that Warren Worthington guy she was dating until it all blow up in her face. I was there when her great grandmother called her a charity case and she needed someone to hold her as she cried and I loaned her thirty thousand dollars when she couldn't afford to pay the contractor for the inn. I don't owe her anything, if anyone owes anyone anything its her who owes me!_

With his mental ranting out of the way Logan got out of the truck and headed into the diner. He went to work at the counter and didn't even notice that Jean was sitting at a table in the corner.

* * *

Marie sat at the table in her parent's house. Her mother was going on about something and Kitty was listening intently. Suddenly the conversation turned and the attention was on her, "So, Marie, since you seem to be thinking about something so interesting that you haven't hardly touched your food maybe you would like to share it with us."

Marie snapped out of her thoughts and looked at her mother, "It's nothing, Mom."

Lorelai Xavier was a very sophisticated woman. Many people would say that she was the exact opposite of her daughter who hated most things that had a hint of sophistication in it. At sixteen Marie had been a rebel and did anything to be free of her parents tight grip. When she and childhood male best friend, Michael Higgins, had come home to an empty house and they had sex, she wound up pregnant. A month after giving birth to her daughter, Katherine "Kitty" Xavier, Marie had taken Kitty and left. She decided that she didn't want to live the rest of her life under her parents rule and she didn't want to be forced into marrying Michael, because it was something neither of them wanted that. She had jumped onto the first bus that arrived in the station and it took her to Westchester. She got a job at a local inn and for almost fifteen years got by with an occasional phone call and the yearly Christmas party. That was until Kitty had been accepted to privet school and Marie had to ask her parents for a loan to pay for her school. They came to the agreement that every Friday night she and Kitty would join them for dinner until the debut was paid. After Kitty graduated High School she was accepted to Berkeley and the debut was reinstated because they also paid for that. Though the deal was that only Kitty had to attend this time Marie loved spending time with her daughter she attained Friday night dinners with her.

"Marie, I have spent enough Friday nights with you to know that when you are quiet something is wrong, now tell me what is the matter?" Lorelai said before reaching for her wine glass.

"Mom, its nothing. My friend, Logan, and I are in a fight and I'm kind of upset about it that's all. I'll be fine we'll make up just like we always do eventually it's just taking a little longer then I expected."

"Logan? It's a man? Did he hurt you? Why is it so important you make up? Was he a boyfriend?" suddenly Lorelai looked like she was scared.

"No, Mom, he's just a friend. He's married. He didn't hurt me, we just had a disagreement and it's important we make up because he's my friend and he means a lot to me. Is that ok?" suddenly Marie was mad.

"Oh, for Christ sake, Calm down Marie. Lorelai if it was that bad don't you think Marie would have told us. I am sure she will take care of it," the stern voice of her father Charles piped in, "Can we not have a simple dinner with out you two having an argument of some sort?"

"Sorry, dad. I'm just tired and I'm not used to fighting with him. I'm sorry." Marie picked up her fork and started eating.

"So, Kitty, what are you planning for you birthday this year? Twenty is a big thing you should have a huge party," Lorelai asked trying to stay calm.

"Well, Grandma, I really don't know. I don't know very many people at Berkeley so I'm probably not going to do anything there but I figured we'd have a big blow out at home like we always do. Do you want to come? It'll be on Friday, so we would have to miss a Friday night dinner but we would still see each other and there will be food there." Kitty looked at her Grandfather and then back to her Grandmother.

"We'll I suppose we could stop by. Its not like we will have anything to do seeing as it is a Friday night." Lorelai took another drink of her wine.

"Thank you, Grandma." Kitty got up and hugged her grandmother.

* * *

Kitty and Marie were in their living room, "Mom, it's still freezing in here when are you going to get that window fixed."

"When Logan decides that he wants to come over in fix it. I can't believe that he still is mad at me." Marie looked over at the window that was now covered in saren wrap and Barbie band-aids. Suddenly the phone rang but neither moved to pick it up.

"Hi you've reached my machine I'll call you back." The answering machine picked up.

"UMM, Hi Marie. It's me Logan. UHHH I was wondering if you could come pick me up. I'm in queens……….. at the police station. Yeah so if you could come bail me out, I'll pay you back. Yeah, yeah, I'm almost done. Ok well this is my only call so if you could come get me I would really appreciate it." The line went dead and Marie jumped off the couch and grabbed her coat as she ran out the door, leaving Kitty sitting on the couch.


	3. The Wife and Family

**Logan sat in a jail cell with his face in his hands, elbows on his knees. He had watched Jean get out of the car and walk into their apartment with another man. How could he have been so stupid, their divorcé had almost been finished when she turned up asking for them to try again. Now here he was sitting in a jail cell in queens. **

"**Logan?" A worried voice came throw the bars. He looked up to see Marie standing there in a pair of sleep pants and a tightly tied jacket. He stood up and walked over to the door as it slid open. Marie wrapped her arms around his neck tightly enough to chock him.**

"**Ok, Marie. I'm alive you can keep me that way by not chocking me," he pulled her arms off of his neck and held her hands, "Thanks for commin'."**

"**God, Logan. I was so scared. What happened?" Marie looked at him.**

"**Umm, can we talk about this later? We need to go get my truck." Marie nodded and they walked out of the prescient.****

* * *

Marie pulled in behind Logan's truck, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want. I understand."**

"**That's his car. That car belongs to man who is sleeping with my wife. I watched them pull in there, I watched her unlock the door there, go up the stairs there and watched the light come on there, which is our apartment. I then proceeded to get out of my truck and walk over to his car. Suddenly I was angry and I started kicking his car. Come're look at this," he got out of the jeep and walked over to the door of the car in question, Marie fallowing him, "Look at this not a scratch. I was arrested for vandalizing and disturbing the piece and what's to show for it nothing. Stupid dent resistant paneling," he started kicking the door again. **

"**Woo, woo, woo there buddy. You've already been arrested once tonight and I don't have the money to bail you out twice. Calm down," Marie grabbed his arm and pulled him off the car, "Logan, look at me. You can get through this. You were getting divorced before just finalize it. Everything will be fine lets just get back to Westchester, ok?" She stood in front of him looking him in the eyes.**

"**Yeah, you're right," he turned and looked at the building, "Well at least you got to see it."**

"**Yeah, sorry I couldn't come inside. Look Logan, I'm sorry about the other day. I know that it's not my place to be in all of you business but I relay on you so much it scared me to think of you being gone. I am so used to knowing that you will be there when I need you that I was afraid of it you not being there. Who am I gunna tell where the key is now?"**

**Logan looked down at Marie and then up at the building, "Well I don't think you have anything to worry about anymore. I don't think I'll be living here much longer. I am gunna need a place to stay tonight thought."**

"**You can crash at my house. I have plenty of room and lots of blankets." Logan smiled and they walked to their cars.**

* * *

**"Logan, are you ok? I would have come with Mom to get you but she was out the door faster then Clark Kent at top steeds." Kitty hugged Logan as he walked in the door.**

"**I wouldn't have wanted you there anyway, but thanks." Logan hugged her back.**

"**So, what are you doing here? I figured you would go to your apartment?" Kitty asked shyly.**

"**Well, I was gunna stay at the apartment in queens but stuff happened and now I'm here. My sister is in town and she's stayin' above the diner."**

"**Well you know you are always welcome here." Kitty went into her room and grabbed her pillow and blanket, "You can sleep in my room."**

"**Kitty I'm not kickin you out of your own bed. I slept on the couch before I can do it again," Logan said taking the pillow and blanket from her and throwing it back onto the bed in her room.**

"**No Logan it's cool. I have a big bed in my room so she can bunk with me and you can take her room or we could do it the other way but I promise you'll feel guilty sleeping in the big bed all by your lonesome knowing that Kitty and I are downstairs sharing the twin size," Marie said as she came into the room carrying an armload of blankets which Logan took from her.**

"**Ok, I'll sleep in Kitty's room," he said throwing the blankets onto the bed.**

"**Ok, but I hope you don't thrash when you sleep. I don't move much so there's a form in the bed that fits to my body and if you move to much it will mess that up," Kitty said looking at the bed.**

"**You're your mother's daughter," Logan said before pulling out the bottom of his shirt.**

"**Ok, I'm leaving before my image of you as surrogate father is ruined," Kitty said covering her eyes, "goodnight Logan. Sleep well." **

"**Night Kitty," He said watching her walk out the door.**

"**She's another reason I was upset about you leaving," Marie said as she watched Logan take off his flannel, "Her dad was never a constant in her life but for the last ten years you have been. You've feed her, cared for her when she was sick, you went to her graduation, you were in her graduation speech and you moved all her stuff into her dorm for collage. That's more then her father has done. I know that he would be here but he still wouldn't have done what you've done for her and I guess I was a little scared that she would loose that if you were gone. Everything that you have ever done for us has meant a lot and I know we don't say it often but thank you for everything and I hope you know anything you ever need we got you covered. Goodnight Logan." With that Marie walked out the door**

**

* * *

It was five thirty when Logan woke up the next morning. He went into the kitchen and made breakfast for the girls before leaving. He knew that it would be another five hours before anyone found the breakfast but he also knew that girls and regardless of how long the breakfast had been sitting there he knew that they would eat it. After covering both the plates with paper towels he headed out the door. **

**The diner was packed, every table was full and there were a lot of people standing when Logan arrived. He went into the kitchen to find his sister getting food out of the freezer, "Sarah what are you doing? Are those steaks? Why are you taking food from my diner?"**

"**Calm down, Logan. I'm just taking a few things. I'm making lunch upstairs today," She walked out of the kitchen and grabbed a pie from the counter.**

"**Sarah, we can have lunch down here and you wouldn't be stealing food from my diner." Logan said trying to grab the food from her.**

"**Logan stop, I am making lunch upstairs for my guys and there is nothing you can do to stop me. Now, let me go upstairs so I can start lunch." Sarah tried to go up stairs but Logan stopped her.**

"**Guys? You mean there's a guy in my apartment and you left him there alone. I don't even know this guy and you left him in my apartment unsupervised?" Logan didn't even wait for an answer he bolted up the stairs.**

"**His name is T.J. He's a great guy Logan, calm down," Sarah fallowed him up the stairs trying to explain. Logan reached the door and throw it open to find a short man standing at his stove. He had a dishtowel thrown over his shoulder and an apron tied around his waist. The table was set for four people and there were flowers in a vice in the center. The man turned around and stuck out his hand for Logan to shake.**

"**You must be Logan. I'm T.J. Let me tell you Sarah never shuts up about you. She's always telling me about what a great brother you are," the man said with his hand still out for Logan to shake.**

**Logan looked him over and then shook his hand, "Well, I bet most of it's a lie," He looked around for anything out of place, "It's good to met you. I haven't really got a chance to see Sarah in the last couple of years."**

"**Logan can I borrow your truck I need to get some stuff," Sarah asked before taking the keys that Logan had in his hand, "Thanks bro, be back in a jiffy." With that she went out the door leaving Logan and T.J. in the apartment staring at each other.**

"**Beer?" T.J. asked before opening the fridge.

* * *

**

**Marie saw Logan's truck in the street and ran after it, "Logan! Logan stop." The truck didn't stop until it hit the intersection and Marie ran up beside it out of breath, "Logan Oh my god did you not see me trying to get your attention?" She looked up to find a woman staring at her, "Oh you're not Logan."**

"**God I hope not. I'm Sarah his sister," The woman stuck her hand out the window to shake Marie's hand, "Are you the wife?"**

**Marie snapped up and then looked at the woman, "NO, I'm Marie Xavier. I'm just a friend and a costumer. I'm looking for Logan though do you know where he's at. I need him to fix a window at my house, he's like my handy man."**

"**That sounds like Logan. He's the greatest brother. He took in my kid, John. Did you know John? Logan has always been there for me he's the greatest brother. I'm thinking about moving back just to be near him," Sarah said. **

"**Yeah, I met John and Logan is really great. Sometimes I wish he were my brother just so I could call him on family loyalty," Marie said with a smile.**

"**He's really is great. The family loyalty thing isn't all its hacked up to be though. He's always there but if its something he really doesn't want to do he won't do it. He's at his apartment right now though. I brought my boyfriend for him to meet so they are there now. John is coming later and we're gunna have a family lunch."**

"**Johns in town? I haven't seen him."**

"**He's coming he's not here yet. I want him to meet my boyfriend too."**

"**That's good. Well, I need to get to work I won't bother Logan now but if you could have him call me or come by my house I would appreciate it."**

"**Yeah, I'll do that. It was nice talking to you." With that Marie backed away from the window and headed toward the inn. Only turning once to watch Sarah drive away in the truck.

* * *

**

**Logan sat at his table next to John and Sarah. He hadn't expected to see John but it was ok because he made sure that he was leaving as soon as lunch was over. They sat talking and sipping beer until John looked at the clock and announced that he needed to leave, "I'll walk him down," Logan said standing up and walking to the door with John. As they walked into the hall Logan closed the door behind him and grabbed John by the arm, "John, what are we gunna do with this?"**

**"What do you mean what are we gunna do with this there's nothing to do," John said heading for the stairs.**

**Logan grabbed John by the arm, "What do you mean there's nothing to do. We need to talk to her, you know as well as I do that this guys not gunna stick around. She's just gunna come crying to us when he leaves just like the others."**

**"There's nothing we can do about that Logan. She's not gunna listen. You know this is your problem right here. You're always trying to fix everyone's problems even when it's none of your business. You tried to fix my grades by getting Kitty to totter me and then we got in a car crash and Marie was mad at you, you tried to fix the stove at the inn and it ended up being replaced. You try to fix stuff that's none of your business and it always ends up hurting someone, you know that's why you've never gotten married or anything you're too much of a problem. Leave it alone for once it might not work out but at least she won't hate you for being right." With that John turned around and headed down the stairs. Logan stood there for a few minutes drinking in everything John had just said and then he turned around and went back into his apartment.**


	4. Making plans

Marie walked into the house and hung her coat on the rack, "AAAHH Shit" she heard from the living room. She walked around the corner to find Logan standing by the window with his hand in a fist around the end of his shirt.

"Logan, what are you doing," she asked walking over to him. She could smell beer, "I'm sorry are you drunk?"

"I had a beer. Ok I had a few." He said letting go of the end of the shirt and looking at his hand.

"Oh My God, Logan your bleeding, Come're," She grabbed his arm and led him to the couch, "sit down. What happened?" She headed into the kitchen and got the band-aids out of the cabinet, "How'd you get in?"

"Your bedroom window was open."

"My bedroom is on the second floor," she said coming into the living room with a washcloth and band-aids.

"I claimed the tree and then I fell out of the tree, landed on my back. Then I claimed the tree again and this time I made it and came down stairs to fix the window," Marie looked at his hand and then looked away.

"EEEWWW Blood," she said starting to pat his wrist with the washcloth.

"That's my wrist," Logan said looking at her, "you're good this you know."

"Well I do have a Kid." She put the band-aid in his hand and he stood up walking over to the window, "What are you doing?"

"I'm fixing the window," He said looking at her over his shoulder.

"You don't have to do that Logan."

"Yes I do because that's what I do. I am the reliable guy, I fix things. Even when it doesn't need to be fixed," he looked down at his hand, "Got a hand full of Barbie."

"Logan what happened?"

"It's my big problem. I try to fix everything, even when nobody wants my help. I am just a burden to everyone that's what I was informed of today. So I am gunna fix your window because that is what I do I fix things." Logan looked at the window.

"No, Logan. That's not true." Marie stood up and walked around the couch.

"Yeah it is. I did it with John. I tried to fix him and he didn't need it. I can't form him to how I want him to be. I try to fix thing even when they don't need to be fixed. Everything I do is a burden on everyone around me. It is my big problem." He let her led him to the couch and sat him down.

"Logan, was it John who said all this to you?" she watched him nod, "You can't let what that kid says to you bother you. Look at him he didn't even graduate High School. He has problems and he is so full of hatred that he lashed out on you. I don't know what I would do without you. You have gotten me out of so many things. You know I was talking to Sarah today. She adores you." Logan's head snapped around to look at her.

"You talked to Sarah?"

"I thought she was you,"

"I'm a man," Logan responded looking at like she couldn't tell the difference between a woman and a man.

"She was in your truck, I stopped her thinking she was you, we talked and you know what she told me, she's even thinking about moving back here to be near you. You tried to help that kid and all he did was fight you about it. I need you sometimes and so do a lot of the people in this town. Don't let what he said bother you because if you are supposed to be a burden on everyone then it is one that I would gladly carry. Now stay here I'm gunna go to the store and get you a real band-aid, one without Barbie." She stood up and grabbed her purse off the coffee table.

"This is fine Marie you don't have to get me a different band-aid. I like the Barbie." He said.

"I know honey but the other kids will beat you up if they see you with it," she said squeezing his shoulder and heading out the door. Logan scooted down and put his head on the back of the couch.

* * *

Marie walked out of Summer's market and looked around. She saw John walking out of the bookstore and hollered at him, "JOHN, COME'RE." She started walking toward him and he started toward her.

"WHAT?" He yelled at her when they were standing face to face.

"YOU HAVE SOME NERVE. HOW DARE YOU TREAT LOGAN LIKE THAT? AFTER EVERYTHING HE'S DONE FOR YOU." She yelled back at him.

"OH, ARE YOU GUNNA TELL ME YOU'RE ABOUT TO YELL AT ME FOR LOGAN. THIS IS ABOUT KITTY!"

"No this is about Logan. That man only ever tried to do was help you and you just threw it back into his face. He took you in and gave you a chance." She argued back.

"What's your problem? Why is it so important to you that I treat Logan right? I beat you just mad that you never got to yell at me before so you're using Logan as an excuse to yell at me for all the problems you had with me before. You never liked me! You hated me for being with Kitty and you hated me for being more important to Logan then you were for a year and a half. This isn't about Logan, it's about you and it's about Kitty, you're mad that everything didn't go your way. What I said to Logan is true, no one needs him to fix everything all the time. I didn't need him to take me in, I could have taken care of myself but Logan decided to take me in and now I'm standing here listening to you yell at me because you're mad that I hurt Kitty."

"What the hell is wrong with you? Are you still hung up on here because she is so over you. Yes I am mad that you came here, yes I am made that you hurt Kitty, yes I am mad that I never got to yell at you before and yes I am mad that you stole Logan from me for a year and a half. I had NEVER fought with him until he took you in but you are lucky he did. I was there when your mother called and asked him to take you in. He told her no but she sent you anyway. You are so lucky to have him that it isn't funny and if I ever see you again you'll regret it." With her anger taken care of she turned around and walked back to her jeep.

* * *

"Hey, Logan, do you remember the time I took your credit card so I could buy Shelly a birthday gift so that the next week she could dump you, which you never told me why, do you remember?" Marie asked as she walked into the door.

"Yeah, I remember why?" He answered standing up to meet her at the door.

"Well, I forgot to tell you that Kitty and I went to a movie that day and I didn't have any cash so I used your card and I never paid you back. I don't know why I'm telling you this now but it just crossed my mind and I figured I would tell you." She handed him the bag with the band-aids in it and followed him into the kitchen.

"You mean on top of spending almost two hundred dollars on cloths for me which I only wear on occasions like the dinner you asked me to so you could ask me for money, court for the first part of my divorce which never went through but is now going to finish, and to Kitty's graduation which is the only reason I ever really wanted to wear it and you're telling me that I paid for a movie too. I am never giving you my credit card again." He took the Barbie band-aid off his hand and started to wash his hand. He then took the supplies out of the bag and started to wrap his hand.

"I meant to pay you back but it slipped my mind and then when you let me dress you up I was having to much fun to remember and when Shelly came in it was kinda weird." She helped him finish the bandaging and then threw away all the trash and sat down at the table with him.

"Yeah, well it was a given that it wasn't meant to last. None of my relationships do very well. I don't think I'm gunna jump back onto that boat anytime soon." He looked down at his hand. Marie studied his face carefully, he looked tired. He had always been a strong hold for her and now she was sitting her looking at him knowing that he was hurting but she couldn't do anything.

"Logan, why don't you and me have a movie night tonight. We can stay up all night and watch a bunch of classics. Then you could crawl into the diner tomorrow half asleep and be grumpier then normal but it would be fun cause I can come in and we could argue like we always do and make everyone else happy OR we could go fishing or to a hockey game. I recommend fishing because I don't have the money for a hockey game, everything is so expensive these days."

"You fishing? You hate fishing, we could do the movie thing but I can't guarantee that I wont fall asleep in the middle of the first or second movie."

"We'll, I only really said fishing because a few friends of mine wanted to go fishing this weekend and I don't know how but if you're gunna sleep through the movies, Fishing it is!" she said jumping out of the chair and going to grab the phone.

"I just said we're doing the movie thing, what do you mean fishing it is? Who are you calling?" he stood up and took the phone out of her hand.

"Hey, I need to call the inn and get tomorrow off. We're going fishing because it is unacceptable to sleep during any good movie, which any movie that we will watch is because I wont except anything less then great." She snatched the phone back from him.

"We don't have to go to a lake for me to teach you to fish. I'll go to the lake, if I catch anything I will cook it for dinner and you can come over to the diner and eat."

"No, I'm going fishing. You need an outlet and if you go alone you wont let anything out. You wont think about any of the stuff that's going on like you need to. I know that everything has been really hard lately and I really think it will be good for you to have someone to talk to. We can talk and laugh and drink, I like to drink and talk, so much comes out. Like the other night I had… OH wait I cant tell you until we're drunk by the lake. I'm so excited!!!" She jumped up and down before dialing the phone for the inn, "hey, Jeffrey, I need tomorrow off. Kitty has this thing at school that she needs me to be there for something," she paused for a minute, "Ok thanks. Bye."

"You just lied to someone to get out of work so you can go fishing?" Logan asked with a questioning look on his face.

"Fishing and drinking don't forget the drinking." Marie jumped up and down in excitement.

"Great a day of watching you get drunk off your ass and then having to carry you to bed for the second time in my life." Logan watched her jump up and down and then smiled to himself.

* * *

Note: I know this is taking forever but I'm in college and its hard to find time for all the stories I'm working on and homework. The next chapter should be up soon. 


End file.
